


Bookworms 'n Bug Catchers

by MissOverlord



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Supportive Partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOverlord/pseuds/MissOverlord
Summary: A collection of shorts too small to merit their own listings but are still cute. It's nerds and demi-demons all the way down!
Relationships: Klug/Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Kudos: 48





	1. Nuzzle

_Nuzzle nuzzle._

It was so _satisfying_ having a bug that was big enough to snuggle. True, this one lacked any chitin. There weren't any compound eyes or tickly hooked phalanges to brush his skin. Still, he was happy, arms wrapped around his big ol’ bookworm with a warm smile on his face.

Said ‘bookworm' ruffled Sig’s hair, then returned to paging through the workbook wedged in the crook of his arm. “Honestly, Sig, you really should get started on this assignment…”

“Mmnh, it’s break period. Just wanna enjoy it.” The bug lover purred, butting his head into the vested mage's stomach, unapologetically driving the wind out of his companion’s lungs. “Supposed to be homework. C’mon, hug..?”

Gasping, the book slipped from Klug's grasp, tumbling half-open into his lap. “Phh-! S-Sig, I’m _trying_ to-”

Sig's mismatched eyes, half-lidded as they were, shone in the dappled sunlight as he glanced up at his boyfriend. He had full confidence that Klug would give in.

With a long-suffering sigh, the glasses-wearing academic crossed his arms, having none of the cuddlebug’s nonsense. Did Sig _really_ think he’d get his way by just batting his eyelashes? No _no,_ Klug wasn't _that_ much of a pushover. “ _Fine,”_ he grumbled, a hint of a smirk on his otherwise glowering face, “but _only_ if you start on your assignment afterward, alright?”

“... Not fair,” Sig’s hair-like plumes twitched as he considered his options before softly whining, “fine, got a deal…”

Grinning triumphantly, the scholar set his book off to the side, allowing himself a short victory chortle as he opened his arms. He never intended to deny his sweetheart in the first place, but if he could nudge Sig into more responsible studying habits… well, all the better.

Having to give up part of his break wasn't _great,_ so the entomophile was determined to make the most of his snuggle break, nudging up the mage's neck and nestling his face in the gap. Exhaling contentedly, there was a rumble in the half-demon's throat as he cuddled. “Hrmmn, _Klug,_ so mean…”

“Tch! Well, pardon me if I care about your scholastic performance,” the mage chuckled, ruffling the fabric of the bug catcher's t-shirt as they hugged, “it’s a cruelty you’ll just have to accept, I’m afraid.”


	2. What Do You Like?

“What do you like?”

“W-well, I mean… just… I’m not really fussy, you know?”

“... Doesn't help.”

“What do _you_ like, then? Specifically.”

“Lessee… snuggling, cuddling,” Sig started ‘counting' on his fingers, “play bites, licking-”

… And he _still_ kept going. Klug blinked curiously, wondering how someone so quiet could be so comfortable making a literal _list_ of…

“-kissing, and, um,” he became quieter as he admitted, “like being touched, just… all over. Hair, most of all.”

Tellingly, his ‘tenne flickered, his cheeks tinged with color. Every time he thought about having the tufts teased it made him squirm a little. He didn't know why. Normally, they were just kind of ‘there', but when he snuggled with Klug they felt different. It wasn’t like he was self-conscious about them. He’d been made fun of for them once in a while as a child but his eyes attracted most of the negative attention. It hadn't bothered him much.

“T-that’s basically what we’ve done already! I meant, um, _new_ things… like, do you have fantasies or something, or..?”

“Oh. Oops. Hrm.” _That_ was trickier. Sig… honestly was more of a tactile person. He’d dream, sure, but imagining things of an intimate nature… it didn't really happen. The drive to just wasn't _there_. He tended to stay grounded in the present.

Klug wasn't like that. His mind wandered on a semi-regular basis over practically _anything._ His future, mainly, and how great it would feel to have his contemporaries genuine respect… _oh_ , it just made him warm all over! But, as a guy in his late teens… well, it was natural to have a titillating thought or three in his head from time to time.

His trouble, it seemed, was _talking_ about them. He’d really hoped Sig would mention _something_ along those lines, something less conventional, something that'd make him feel less… weird. Expressing much more than a hug or a pat on the head hadn't exactly been encouraged at home, let alone discussing how to approach anything of a more _passionate_ nature. It was ‘a waste of time’, a ‘distraction'. Biology had been discussed in an academic sense, sure, but little more than that.

“Sorry, can't think of anything,” the bug catcher nuzzled Klug, apologizing, “just kinda letting things happen works… didn't know having my, um, hair touched. Really, _really_ like it…”

“But, Sig, what about… well, doing something _wrong_ , and…”

“Just have to say it, and it stops, right? Seems simple.”

Simple, yes, for _simple_ things. The scholar couldn't help fretting, not wanting to share _too_ much with his new boyfriend, having Sig think less of him because…

“Bunny,” the somnolist purred, nose barely rubbing his friend's ear as he whispered, “wanna say _something_ , so say it.”

“N-no, I’m fine! Just… just _fine_.” Much too shrill, much too defensive.

“... Leave if you keep lying. C’mon, Klug, wanna know.”

“Don't leave, please! I,” he fidgeted, voice starting to crack, “I just… I don't want you to think I’m, well, _weird_ …”

Chin resting on his nervous partner’s shoulder, he hummed in consideration. “ _Probably_ won't.”

“ _Probably?! That_ fills me with confidence, thanks. You’re a great motivationalist, you know that?”

“Not gonna lie. Some stuff _would_ be too much…”

“Like _what_? Or do you intend to make me _guess_?”

“Wanting to be hurt on purpose. Like, _bleeding_ hurt. Heard of it, don't like it.”

“N-no,” the scholar shook his head, “I… I wouldn't want that. Or ask you to, but I…”

“Yes?”

Taking a deep, frustrated breath, he blurted out, “butIdoliketheideaofbeingpinned okay?! It’s n-not the same, but sorta… adjacent. If it’s too weird, I get it. I'm… sorry.”

Parsing Klug’s run-on sentences was something the bug catcher was getting better at doing, so it didn't take him forever to respond, “um, like held down?”

“S-sure, something like that,” he sighed dramatically and hid his rapidly flushing face, “I just… if I trusted whoever did it, it could be… well, nice. I get it, it’s weird. _I’m_ wei-!!”

The force of getting shoved over knocked the wind out of him, making him wheeze as he regained his orientation. Blinking, he realized his glasses had gone, leaving him staring up at a slightly fuzzy but pleased-looking Sig. He _intended_ to feel around for his glasses, but… couldn't. His wrists were in a comfortable yet unyielding grip. He tested the hold, his heart fluttering a little.

“Like it?” Genuinely curious, the entomophile moved his head, bangs swinging as he did.

“Ahhh,” Klug took a breath, licking his lips as he stared into those half-closed eyes, “y-yeah, I… I do. Um, Sig, did you see where my glasses went..?”

Sig’s eyes went slightly wide as he looked around. He hadn't meant to, and hoped he didn- oh, there. Not obviously broken, either. Letting go of a wrist, he carefully picked them up and put them on… himself. Grinning like an idiot, his voice rumbled, “what’cha think?”

“S-Sig! Give those back! They're not your prescription, who knows what they’ll do to you?!”

“Oh. Yeah, everything's fuzzy. This's how you see?..”

“I don't know!” He hissed, both wanting them back _and_ not wanting his boyfriend to get a headache. Sighing, he guessed Sig wouldn't give them up until the questions were answered. “Yes, from what I can tell they look kind of cute on you. I don't know _how_ they work on you, but yes, basically everything's a little indistinct about a foot away. Anything over ten’s kind of a blur…”

“Oh. Got it,” Sig gave a tiny nod, inexpertly replacing the lenses, “better?”

“Much, thanks. I mean, I trust _you_ , I’m just not very comfortable without them in general, you know?"

“Hm, guess so,” chuckling, he adjusted the glasses with his claws, running his forefinger down the slope of the nervous-looking mage’s nose. _So, so cute,_ he mused, then froze, remembering what he was _supposed_ to be doing. He retook his bookworm’s hand, though he kept his palm open, hoping his sweetheart would take the hint. “Got distracted…”

_Well_. It was flattering to be ‘distracting’, he supposed, lacing his fingers through Sig’s, though his hand wasn’t quite wide enough span, so he fit his middle and index in the same gap. Clearing his throat, the mage shifted a little, timidly asking, “s-so? What do you intend to do?..”

“Eh?”

“... Sig…”

“Hm?”

“You have no idea, do you?”

“Nope,” he beamed happily, squeezing Klug’s hand. “Kinda sleepy, though.”

“... You don’t intend to…”

“Maybe?”

“We’re on the floor!” The mage squirmed, finding it difficult to get free now that he wanted to.

“So? Carpet’s soft,” the bug catcher yawned, blinking slowly and appearing fully capable of making good on his ‘threat’.

“T-that’s true, but I’m not a body pillow! _Sig!_ ”

“Noisy,” he mumbled, settling down and trying his weight on the squirming form. Klug kept complaining, though he sounded a _little_ bit wheezy. _No good, don’t wanna squish him…_

“ _S-Siiiig!”_

Flopping onto his side, the half-soul drew the irritable sounding academic against himself in a more conventional and less… oppressive… hug. For all his whining, Klug hadn’t asked him to stop or let go. So, Sig figured it was fine.

No longer at risk of being suffocated, the book lover stopped whining, apart from asking _why_ Sig seemed so adamant about sleeping on the floor, and…

… He was asleep already, wasn’t he? The celestial mage sighed, secure in his partner’s arms. He’d practically asked for this. _The carpet’s not that bad,_ he figured, _and I can rest my head on his arm_. A nap, a brief rest… it wouldn’t kill him. His annoyance started to fade as he was snuggled, the bug catcher’s chest pressing into his back as it rose and fell, each warm breath ruffling his hair.

A little odd, yes, but Sig _was_ sweet. Being next to the half-demon always made him feel calm, _safe_. If there was anything reliable in this world, it was that his boyfriend would never hurt him on purpose.

Having something to believe in… it was a nice feeling.

Very, _very_ nice.


	3. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super-short and totally pointless. <3

"C'mon, Siiig." Klug finished in a slightly nasal whine, trying unsuccessfully to rouse his dozy companion. He tugged on the boy's left arm, only to have it slither away like a crafty garden snake beneath the covers. "You  _ said _ you'd be fine doing this on a weeknight. You promised you'd get up!"

"Mhnnhn," the somnolist grumbled, curling into a tighter, even more difficult to remove ball, "zzh five murr minutezz… 'll whur… mmh."

"You  _ said _ that already.  _ Twice! _ I'm not falling for it a third time. Now. Get.  _ Up!" _ Voice growing in volume with each singular command, the mage tugged at the obstinate bundle which  _ still _ refused to budge.

Silently screaming, the mage ran over his options. Trying to pry the covers off from atop the demi-demon wouldn't work… the last time he'd tried, he'd gotten swept up by his boyfriend's arms, held helplessly like a stuffed toy until Sig had  _ finally _ deigned to get up. At least that had been on the weekend…

He needed something better to draw the bug catcher out of the cozy refuge of his warm bed… but he didn't have anything to tempt the stubborn idiot with.

An idea struck him, his lips curling into a cruel grin as he chirped, "fine, fine! I'll just go and make us  _ both _ some coffee. How does that sound..?"

The bundle of linens twitched a little, an indolent voice mumbling from within, "dun' like coffee…"

  
"I'll make it and you  _ will _ drink it, unless you get up to stop me! Well?"


	4. Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two friends, sitting together.

"Umm," the boy murmured, settled against the mage's vest, claws stroking and catching the weave just enough to make ripples, yet not get hooked into the material.

"Hrm? What is it now?" So many  _ questions _ when all Klug wanted to do was zone out, a hint of a headache lurking in the periphery of his tired mind. Maybe he sounded annoyed, but right now…

"'S okay?"

"Is  _ what _ okay..?" Not  _ again,  _ not  _ this _ style of questioning. If Sig wanted to know something so  _ badly _ then he could just  _ ask _ instead of making him reply needlessly like this.

"Um,  _ this.  _ Mentioned it to Ami, seemed kinda surprised…"

"This  _ what,  _ exactly?" An eyebrow raised, the scholar's fatigued mind grew closer to a breaking point. He'd not pegged Sig as an idle gossip, but… well, wasn't it natural, wanting to know what was being said about himself, behind his back? What had surprised the boisterous girl? That he'd been spending time with Sig? It wasn't as though he was  _ entirely _ unlikable! He… he had  _ some _ good points apart from his academic excellence!.. didn't he?

"Being close. Said y' didn't like, um, getting touched. Avoided it. So… kinda confused. Is this okay?" Mismatched eyes unreadable, Sig's 'tenne gave away his unease with a small, nervous twitch every so often. He… hadn't really noticed the mage's aversion to, say, openly hugging people or stuff like that. Maybe Klug hated this, but was just too polite to say anything.

"I… well, I'm not particularly fond of  _ some _ forms, but this is,"  _ comfortable,  _ the bookworm wanted to say, instead settling for,  _ "tolerable. _ You, ah, aren't bouncing around like Amitie or trying to crush me like Raffina does, s-so this is acceptable. You're… you're calm, usually. I like that about you."

_ Wait.  _ 'Like'? Honest, but a poor word choice, one that implied too much. Stiffening, Klug opened his mouth, intent on correcting himself, of-

"Mm, 'm glad. 'S nice being like this." Chancing a small smile, Sig's left arm draped over his friend in a loose, one-armed hug. Being like this, just quietly staying close… it was reassuring, knowing that someone as nervous as Bunny wasn't scared of him.

"I'm… well, I'm happy that you're glad, I suppose. Sorry if I came off terse-, ah,  _ irritated, _ I sort have a bit of a headache, and-"

"Oh," Sig raised his head, 'tenne giving another light flick as he quietly murmured, "um, wanna be alone?"

"No, that's not… I mean, if you don't mind, dozing off for a bit might help. You can stay, if you'd like." Honestly, he'd have been happy to borrow Sig's abnormally warm palm to drape over his face to ease the ache in his skull, but wasn't nearly that bold. On his chest, that warmth would be less effective but still a mild distraction.

With a snuffly almost giggle, the bug catcher relaxed against his flighty classmate, settling in. Gently, he almost purred. "Mhhm… kinda sleepy, anyway. Works out. Hope it helps."

  
Cracking a small grin, Klug adjusted his cap a little. One second, two, thr- ah,  _ there _ was the predictable dead weight pressing into him. It still amazed him how easily Sig could drop off at will, or seemingly at random.  _ He's so strange, sometimes… _ but, it was simply part of what made Sig,  _ Sig. _


End file.
